The Dark Hour
by EnamoredEyes
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up! Hermione discovers her whole world, and who she thought she was, is nothing more than an elaborate lie. In her darkest hour she must find someone to save her. Please R
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer - I don't own HP or any other characters.  
  
Hermione sat in her usual compartment with her usual, Harry and Ron, on her way to Hogwarts to begin her seventh year. Sighing, she gazed out of the window. It was the same as always, Harry and Ron discussing Quidditch while she sat, staring out the window, bored. Something deep inside her said it was going to be different this year. Far, far different, but that's were that feeling stayed, deep inside her. Maybe it was how she had changed. Her brown hair was now straight, and smooth. She allowed her clothes to reveal her perfect chest and perfect curves. Sum it all up, and Hermione Granger had turned into a knock out.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty and the Weasel, with their tag along Granger."  
  
"What do you want now Malfoy. Do you have nothing better to do than sit here and bother us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Watch your mouth Granger. You might want to be a bit nicer to me this year. You never know when my friendship will come in handy, maybe sooner than you think." Malfoy smirked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Oh you'll see Granger, you will most certainly see." Malfoy turned and exited the compartment, flanked by none other than the infamous Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What was he going on about?" Harry asked. Hermione only shrugged, and turned to stare out the window. Harry and Ron picked up their conversation where they left off.   
  
"What was he talking about......" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
  
The train came to a stop, and all the students rose from their seats and stepped off the train. It was raining and they could smell the wet ground. Many of the girls complained of their ruined hair and muddy shoes. Hermione shook her head and she, Ron, and Harry found an empty carriage and took their seats. Girls could be so prissy sometimes.   
They carriages took them to the entrance of Hogwarts. Everyone filed through the doors and sat down in their usual seats and their house's table. The sorting ceremony began. She mechanically applauded as students were placed in Gryffindor. Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat.  
  
"I would like to announce this years Head Boy and Girl. Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy," Applause erupted from the Slytherin table and a cocky grin spread across Malfoy's face. "Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Ever sighed, and the Gryffindors clapped half-heartedly. Everyone already knew she was going to be Head Girl. They had known since the beginning of her first year. "If you two will please see me after the feast, I will show you to your dormitory's and discuss a few things," Dumbledore said. "Now, let the feast begin."  
  
Food overflowed the numerous plates sitting on the table. Students ate until their hearts content. The Prefects lead the way to the dorm after the food disappeared and the plates were magically cleaned. Hermione walked over the teacher's table and stood in front of Dumbledore. Malfoy stepped up next to her.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you. You have worked hard and received the highest honor given to Hogwarts students. You will both have grand privileges and hold great responsibilities. The students will look up to you, and it is up to you to set good examples and help them on their way. You will have your own separates rooms, as you did as Prefects. This time they will be away from your house's, and you will share your own private bathroom." Dumbledore stood and walked around the table. "If you will please follow me, I will show you my office. You will be given the password and then you may settle into your rooms. They are right next to my office."   
  
Draco and Hermione followed the Headmaster to the office, were told the current password (Chocolate Frogs), had a look around, then stepped out of the office and began to descend the stairs, side by side.  
  
"Well Granger, this should be interesting. Just so you know, I get the bathroom first thing in the morning," Draco said.  
  
"Why, because you take longer showers than a girl?" Hermione said. Draco scoffed and stepped ahead of her.  
  
"Watch your mouth girl, before you regret it."  
  
** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thing will become more interesting in the next chapter. I'm hoping it will be a bit longer than this one. Please review, I'd like to know what you think. If you're going to flame, tell me nicely what I did wrong, and I'll do better in the future. Thank you. -EnamoredEyes 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy stepped up to the gray stone statue. He stared at the snake that was coiled around the body and neck of the lion. Hermione stepped up next to him.  
  
"Wonder why the statue is a lion and a snake...." she mumbled quietly.  
  
"Because it's a well known fact that the Head Boy and Head Girl are usually from Slytherin or Gryffindor," Draco arrogantly replied.  
  
"I was talking to myself," Hermione snapped. "You will know when I'm talking to you. I'll have to bring myself to look at you." She disappeared behind the statue. Only the Head Boy and Head Girl could walk through the statue. To everyone else (besides house elves), it was a solid statue.   
  
Hermione gasped as her eyes took in the sitting room. It was enormous. A tan leather couch sat in front of the large fireplace that was placed in the left side of the room, and two matching recliners sat on either side. She could feel the warmth of the roaring fire as she stood 40 feet away. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with books. Gryffindor and Slytherin colored tapestries hung from the stone walls, staring and the ceiling and dropping 20 feet to the floor, in-between the bookcases. A gigantic dark green rug covered half of the stone floor, while a maroon one of equal size covered the rest. Only a bit of the actual floor could be seen.   
  
"Stop gaping Granger, it's not all that grand," Malfoy sneered as he pushed his way past her. He walked straight in front of her and up the grand staircase that split in half, veering in opposite directions. He took the stair case to his left and walked up to the door at the end. After glancing up for a moment, he walked inside.   
  
Hermione sighed. "Asshole," she thought to herself as she began to ascend the staircase. She took the stairs to the right and walked up to the door. Looking up as Malfoy had, she saw that "Hermione Granger" was engraved into a solid gold plate that was mounted above her door. Turning around and taking a few steps forward, she saw that the same thing was above Malfoy's door, except it said "Draco Malfoy" in silver plate. No, Hermione looked closer. It wasn't silver, it was white gold. She shook her head, silver would have been to trashy for a Malfoy.   
  
She opened the door to be greeted by another fire, only it was much smaller than the one downstairs. To her left was a large canopy bed. The comforter, along with the pillowcases, sheets, ect was maroon and the sheer material that enclosed the bed was the same. Her trunk sat at the end of the bed and seemed to be already unpacked. Straight ahead was the fireplace and a comfortable looking maroon recliner sat a little off to the left side. Turning her head to the right, Hermione saw her closet in the far corner, and a few feet away sat her desk, already set up with quills, ink and parchment.   
  
"Don't gawk like that. It makes you look as poor as the Weasel," Draco's mocking voice said. He stared at her for a moment before descending the stairs. "How the hell did Granger turn out to be so sexy," Draco mumbled quietly to himself.   
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy as she turned and followed him down the stairs. "What on Earth was Malfoy staring at me for..." Hermione thought. "What was that about 'sexy'? Talking about himself again."  
  
Looking behind the staircase, Hermione saw more bookcases against the wall, and 4 large ones stood in the middle of the room. She realized the private library had as many books as the school's public one, maybe even more. Looking closely at the titles, she noticed there were also a few books on the Dark Arts. Well, no need to worry about accessing the restricted section anymore. She had all those books and more right here.   
  
Hermione turned and walked to the right side of the room and up the door that led into what could only be the bathroom. She knocked on the door to be sure Malfoy wasn't in there. When no one responded she opened the door. If she hadn't been so amazed by the rest of the private dorm, she probably would have gasped at the bathroom. At the far end of the bathroom, in the left corner was a huge bath tub, big enough to comfortably fit 5 or 6 people. To the right was a large shower that could probably hold about 4 people. Lining the right wall, in front of the shower was a black, dark green, and maroon, swirled marble counter holding 2 sinks. Her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, makeup and other such things were neatly set up around the sink nearest to her. It looked as though Malfoy's things were around the farthest sink. Two luxurious robes hung from the left wall, in front of the bath tub. One was dark green and the other was maroon. Stepping into the bathroom to take a closer look at things, she noticed all the facets were made out of solid gold.   
  
Hermione exited the bathroom and decided to head out to the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to see everyone, introduce herself the first years, and tell Ron, Harry and Ginny all about her new door. They were most definitely all going to be jealous. Hermione smiled slightly as she walked out of her dorm and down the hallway.   
  
  
** I think this chapter was a little longer than the last one. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers.  
  
~Joanna - If you think it's great now, you'll really like it in the upcoming chapters.   
~roary14 - Best compliment so far, thanks! Oh yes, and I read a reviewed your story.  
~chello - No, it's not like the Matrix. lol, you'll just have to keep reading and find out.  
~Serpent du feu - I love DM/HG fics too, that's why I'm writing this. Haha  
~Happy little Rin-chan - Thanks!  
  
I hope this chapter was a little more interesting than that last one. No flames so far. Hopefully that means this is good, lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway. This year might not be so bad. Excluding the fact she had to live with Malfoy, everything seemed to be perfect. Everything was going to be great. She suddenly found herself in front of the Fat Lady. She hadn't realized she had been so deep in thought.   
  
"Candle stick," she said, and the portrait swung open. The stepped into the Gryffindor common room. There were several first years looking around. She recognized a few of the older students. After a moment of searching, she stopped Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess in the back.   
  
"Hello," she said cheerfully as she sat down next to them.  
  
"Congratulations Head Girl," Harry said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, even though everyone already knew. I think everyone's known since our first year," Ron said with a playful smile. Hermione gently pushed him.   
  
"It wasn't for sure until an hour ago," she said.  
  
"It's been for sure for 6 years," Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione shook her head and laughed, the other two quickly joined in.  
  
"Honestly, you two have been together for far to long. That was scary, so don't do it again. Oh! It's such a shame only the Head Boy and Girl can come into their dorm. My common room must be almost twice as big as this one. And my bedroom was bigger than the ones I had to share with the other girls. Oh! And the bathroom was amazing, one hundred times better than the prefect bathroom. I really wish you could see it," Hermione stated.  
  
"Yes, well I want to see it now. I'm sure Ron and I can find a way to get in. Maybe there's a secret entrance somewhere. We can look on the Mardeur's Map tonight. After all, the teacher's and Dumbledore have to be able to get in some how. You never know when they have to run and fetch you for an emergency or something," Harry said.  
  
"Good point. Well, I'm tired and need sleep. Big day tomorrow. You two take a look at the map tonight and tell me at breakfast if you find anything. See you tomorrow." Hermione turned and began to walk out. Harry and Ron yelled their good-byes.  
  
"I can't wait to get back and take a nice long bath," Hermione thought to herself. "I really do need to relax and get some sle..."  
  
Hermione was suddenly pushed into the wall. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to find Malfoy glaring down at her.   
  
"Watch where you're going. Next time I'm not going to be so nice," he said.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione gasped. "What ever shall I do. Being threatened by you. I'm trembling with fright." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. As quickly as her sentence ended, she was slammed up against the wall. Malfoy's body pressed into hers.   
  
His eyes seemed to burn holes into hers. "No one insults me like that and gets away with it. Especially a foolish know-it-all like you." His eyes seemed to soften when he saw her quick flash of panic. She glared up at him after regaining her self control. "Watch your mouth. Next time I'll have to shut you up a different way." He cocked his head to the side, his blonde hair fell down into his face. He gently brushed a small strand of hair out of Hermione's face, then turned and walked away.  
  
** Short chapter, I know. I apologize, but it couldn't be helped. I had to end it the way I did, and there wasn't much else I could add to make it long. I'm really sorry. Thanks to my reviewers, although I haven't received many as of lately.   
  
~ffSL - Lol, don't worry about the space bar not working. I found that highly amusing. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
~Snow-Queen- I always make sure I pay attention to my plot. It's so easy to rush the characters into relationships, but I feel that it ruins the story and all the characters seem OOC. I will have rather intimate scenes later on (thus the reason I've rated it R), but it will be much later on. And I don't think they will be too terribly nasty, at least not compared to some of the things I've read on ff.net. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. 


End file.
